


Control You

by VioletGhost



Series: Chlerek Dream [3]
Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M, First Time, Rough Sex, Werewolf Sex, Wolf posession, nexromancer sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletGhost/pseuds/VioletGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Derek actually do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control You

Control You

:-:Sequel to Pursuing You:-:

 Chloe Saunders/Derek Souza

The tension between Chloe and Derek was thick, tangible, and delicious. Every stole kiss threatened to burst into something else, raw and real and wild. Every time they hugged, he was certain she could feel his arousal against her, hot and thick.

Lauren appointed herself their chaperone, hovering about on movie dates to make sure no one lost their underwear, breaking up kissing sessions, and interrupting impromptu milkshake runs by claiming she needed something. It was sweet at first, but soon it grated on his nerves. He wouldn’t do anything to Chloe that she didn’t want him to.

“Oh, are you guys going for a milkshake run?” Lauren asked while she peeked around the wall.

Derek rolled his eyes as he watched the two through the glass door.

Chloe pulled on her denim jacket in one smooth motion.

The doctor stepped closer, a pinched expression sliding into place when she saw Derek standing on the porch behind Chloe, and he resisted the urge to lift his middle finger at her by the skin of his teeth. She already didn’t like him, so why give her another reason to tear him away from Chloe?

“No, we’re just gonna sit outside,” the blonde explained, pushing the buttons of her jacket through the holes without looking up.

“Chloe,” Derek said as he pulled open the door, shivering at the temperature difference between outside and the interior of the house. “It’s started.”

He held the door open for her, contemplated hitting Lauren in the face with the door, decided not to, and headed down to the blanket spread out across the law.

Without looking over at the two women, he bent down and adjusted the blanket. Tonight was a rare meteor shower, tons of shooting stars the meteorologists said, and he was certain, by his own calculations, that they wouldn’t need a telescope.

“What’s started?” Lauren asked stiffly, thinly veiled disgust in her tone.

Chloe answered her before Derek could. “There’s a meteor shower tonight. It’s supposed to start in a few minutes.” With a sugar-sweet smile, she bounded forward and sank down onto the blanket within seconds. Her cheeks were rosy and looked like strawberry icing had replaced the blood beneath her skin.

Derek ached to grab her by her shoulders and kiss her until her mouth was as pink as her cheeks. He wanted her to claw at him, rolling her hips into his, wild and unabashed in her wanton desire, feel his cock against her, maybe even sneak her hand against it.

He drew a few deep breaths to clamp down on his wolf’s raw, hot instincts and, after a quick glance at oblivious Chloe and shivering Lauren, adjusted his cock in his jeans so it wasn’t crushed within the confines of his underwear.

The front door banged shut behind a soundless Lauren.

“Do you think we made her mad?” Chloe asked, concern etched in her eyes.

“How?” Derek raised a brow at her, leaning back on his hands. He replayed the conversation, found nothing that would make her mad—it didn’t take much now to piss her off, honestly—and shook his head.

“By being here, together,” she continued, leaning until her head touched his shoulder, and underneath the fabric of his sweatshirt, his skin sizzled and bubbled. Completely oblivious to his internal battle, his cock nearly bursting out his jeans, his heart pounding like a jackhammer, his wolf snarling for him to _fucking take her already_ , she nestled even closer to him, shivering.

“It’s beautiful,” she sighed suddenly, and he tilted his head down towards her, allowing only his chin to touch the top of her head because if he didn’t, he’d take her hand and slide it against his lap, let her palm cover his cock. He shuddered and forced the wolf down, pushing him behind a heavy boulder, to which he bristled at being trapped and pushed aside like chopped liver. _No,_ he told the wolf, _I’m_ not _letting you ruin this. Her aunt hates me enough already.  If I took Chloe, she’d tranquilize me like a damn ape._

“It is,” Derek agreed, but he wasn’t watching the stars streak across the black; instead, he was watching the girl snuggled into his side, awe-struck by the way her honey-red curls flared around her heart-shaped face, the night sky reflecting in her blue-sky eyes, roses blooming in place of her cheeks and nose, her rosebud mouth parted in a breathtakingly crooked smile that made her even more endearing. He wanted to see her eyes hazy with pleasure and love, wanted her pink lips wrapped around his cock, her little tongue curling around the underside, her hair fanned around her as he slid home, buried to the hilt inside of her, count each freckle and connect the dots with his tongue, watch her breasts rise and fall with heavy breathing.

 _No,_ he told himself firmly, squeezing the hand she wasn’t resting her thigh on into a fist, so tight that his knuckles ached and his nails pierced the—wait. He looked down, startled to see his normally stubby nails had formed into long talons, pointed at the ends, like claws. What was that about?  He’d never experienced that before. While Chloe, ever lovingly oblivious, prattled at his side, he started counting the days since his last Change. It came every two weeks, and, well, the two weeks were up. Tomorrow, he’d Change, and he didn’t know if the nails-turned-claws thing meant something. Maybe he’d do some research in his Dad’s library. There was bound to be something.

“Oh! Make a wish, Derek!” Chloe’s voice, warm like honey and excited like a little kid’s, pulled him from his troubling thoughts and he caught a glimpse of a bright star shooting across the sky. Her head was bowed and part of her hair slipped away, revealing the perfect spot to Mark her; her eyelids fluttered as she whispered under her breath, her lips moving too faintly for him to read what she was saying.

Just for the hell of it, he bowed his head too and thought, _I want to make love to Chloe._

The trip to the library to look at the dusty werewolf books didn't help with anything. Instead, it gave him a very detailed description of the mating ritual that left him hard and heavy and throbbing. It really didn't help that Chloe's scent was all over the pages.

He stroked himself and muffled the moan with the inside of his wrist, his hot cum dripping on the delicate insides of a tissue, and he wished it was Chloe's pretty pink insides instead.

Sighing, he fixed himself up, tossed the tissue and layered some trash papers over top of it, and headed downstairs to Chloe.

He woke up feeling heavy and cranky, his sheets tangled around his nude form in an infuriating way, and he accidentally kicked his lamp off his desk in his flurry to free himself. Once he pulled on some shorts, he crouched down and began to pick up the pieces of glass. As he did so, his arms began to spasm, muscles rippling and contracting.  

“Derek? Breakfast,” Chloe said as she knocked lightly on the door.

He squinted at the clock on the wall. It was a little after eleven, which made no sense because he always got up at around seven to make coffee and to go for a run; it was normally really hard for him to sleep any later past seven because his wolf would go stir-crazy and howl until he got up, begging for a run, to feel the bed of leaves crunch under his sneakers.

“Derek?”

The door creaked open and Chloe’s scent blew into his face like a slap to the face; underneath the fruity aroma of her shampoo was her natural scent, smooth and creamy like her skin, hot like tolled soil.

He wanted to bite into her skin and roll the taste on his tongue, to watch her writhe and gasp ad groan under him. Snarling to himself, he squeezed his hand around the shards. _Enough!_ he screamed at the wolf, fighting very hard to push the animal down so the man could think instead of react on animal instinct.

“Are y-you okay?”

The wolf rushed to the surface, taking over his brain, and Derek felt himself lurch to his feet, ignoring the blood running down his hand. It was like the man was floating outside his body, watching them; the animal had taken over to get what he wanted: Chloe.

She reminded him of a deer, her wide eyes locked on him like a deer with a mountain lion, her chest rising and falling rapidly, color highlighting her cheeks and running down her chest. Pieces of hair escaped her ponytail, resting against her skin, and the mixed scents of fake fruit and her natural skin was arousing and tantalizing.

The wolf stalked closer.

“Don’t you dare hurt her!” Derek screamed at his wolf, lurching forward. “I don’t want hurt to hate me.” He fell through his body and landed hard on the floor.

Slowly, his body twisted towards his human half and stared, gold-ringed eyes staring at him as a low snarl rose, vibrating in his chest. His lips curled away from his teeth, muscles tense in his face, and the snarling turned to growling and yipping. “ _I would never hurt our mate!”_ he roared.

“She isn’t a wolf,” Derek pointed out, rubbing his head, “so she doesn’t see things the way you do. Things are different for us humans. I don’t want to push her when she isn’t ready.”

Chloe took a hesitant step closer, and the sound of her footsteps drew the wolf’s attention away from his human counterpart. She froze, her eyes widening even more, as she took in the altered appearance.

The wolf rumbled at the change of emotion in his mate. “ _Don’t fear, mate,”_ he crooned, slinking closer until their toes touched, and then took her into his arms, letting her feel his skin and listen to the thrumming of his heart.

“Your…um, uh…your h-ha-and,” she sputtered, her eyes meeting his and the red of her cheeks set off the bright blue of her gaze.

He growled softly, pressing his cheek against her jaw and nuzzling a line down her throat; pausing briefly only to watch his mate inspect his hand, he drew a line with the flat of tongue.

She squeaked in surprise, jerking away, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, catching her before she fell. Embarrassed, if the darkening flush on her cheeks was any indicator, her eyes dropped away from his and stiffened in his embrace. “A-are yo-ou…” she trailed off.

Curious, he glanced down to find his shorts tented with his erection, pressing eagerly against her groin; smiling devilishly, he rocked his hips against hers and choked a howl at the sensation.

Derek cursed under his breath and crouched, preparing to take control of his body.

Abruptly, the wolf dropped to his knees, wrapped his arms around the bend of Chloe’s knees, and pressed his face eagerly against her groin.

She yelped in surprise, but didn’t pull away. Slowly, as though not to scare him, her hands drifted to his hair and she stroked the black mane gently.

He rumbled and pressed his nose against the seam.

A low moan came from her.

Remembering how his human half had taken off his jeans, the wolf lifted his hands and placed them on the shiny, copper button hiding her sweetness. After a few minutes of struggling, the button slid out and he dragged the zipper down.

His cock was aching, dripping precum all over the inside of his shorts.

Derek was floored.

“Okay?” the wolf whispered against the freckly skin of her hip and kissed the spot above her waistband.

“Okay,” Chloe agreed and toed off her shoes.

There was a loud bang that made the wolf snarl and bristle, down on all fours, and Chloe quickly button her jeans. Derek took the opportunity to throw himself at his body, and he yelled _down_ at the wolf, who retreated reluctantly.

 _Did not mark mate,_ the wolf whined.

 _Not now,_ Derek said, and turned to the red-faced girl. “Chloe,” he whispered, pulling her into his arms and rubbing up and down her back. “I’m so sorry.”

She went still against him, and he wondered if she was upset. Would she tell Lauren that his wolf took over and was all too ready to ravish her with his family a few flight of stairs below them? “D-on-on’t be,” she pled against his bare chest, “I wa-an-anted to.” Suddenly, her mouth was on his, too fast for him to really register it, and he toppled backwards, landing on the floor with a loud, reverberating thud.

Her mouth tasted like sticky syrup and she pressed herself against him, moaning low into his lips, clutching at his hair.

  “So…” he said when she pulled away and sat up, avoiding his eyes.

“Whenever you want,” she explained as she grabbed his left hand and pulled it towards her, inspecting the cuts.

He was so grateful that they’d stopped kissing then because the door burst open and Lauren came rushing in.

“Chloe!” she cried, her wild eyes darting from the shattered lamp to them on the floor, “what happened? We heard—”

“I knocked over his lamp and he cut his hand. Hm. It doesn’t look like it’ll need stitches. Oh, Derek’s Changing tonight,” Chloe babbled.

Derek stared at her. She’d outright lied to his aunt and didn’t even stutter once; he was so proud of her but also apprehensive.

His bones were already trying to fuse after dinner so he was excused from doing dishes and Chloe bounded outside with a quick kiss. The packet of condoms burned in his pocket like a hot coal as he hurried to join the little blonde, admiring the heart shape of her ass. “Chloe,” he said as soon as they were deep enough, “Don’t worry. We don’t have to—”

“I _want_ to,” she argued and closed the gap between them, pressing a kiss that left his lips aching to his mouth, and then she kissed down his jaw and throat, sucking purposefully on his collarbone. “I want to. I want you, so it’s okay.”

He groaned when she pulled away and she helped him pull off his shirt, her fingers tracing the contours of his muscles with her fingers slowly, circling his flat brown nipples with her thumbs until they hardened. With a smile, she kissed a path down his chest until she reached his nipples and pressed a gentle kiss to each one.

A low moan rolled out of him and he tugged her hair, rocking his hips into her. As much as the move surprised him, it made him even harder, his cock straining against his sweats. “Chloe,” he hissed, squeezing her ass gently.

A spasm rolled down his spine and he broke away, her teeth scraping his left nipple. His cock dripped precum down his underwear.

“Sorry,” she apologized, glassy-eyed as she licked her lips and sat down on a tree root.

He toed off his sneakers and shimmied his sweats down his legs, feeling his cheeks heat up at the sight of his underwear, tented, stained with precum.

Chloe giggled.

He yanked his briefs off and dropped to all fours, fire rolling through his veins, burning and bubbling his skin. Dark, coarse hair pushed at his skin, over and over, and his bones cracked and bubbled, fusing in different places, joints melting away. His teeth ached and his gums tasted bloody as his teeth spaced apart and lengthened. The fire retreated from his limbs and centered at his chest, burning hotter and hotter until he felt as though he was sticking his chest against a burning stove top. All too suddenly, it stopped. Like it always did.

He stretched out his muscles slowly, first his front legs and then his hind legs. Like always, he started off in a trot, working his sore muscles out gently and slowly, steadily increasing his speed until he was full-out sprinting, around and around the meadow, wind whipping at his fur, blowing a myriad of scents into his nose, squirrels, chipmunks, humans, deer, foxes, and birds.

He slowed to a brisk walk, headed back to Chloe, who was watching him with a dreamy smile, and shoved his snout into her lap, demanding to be pet.

She scratched behind his ears and he melted against her, rumbling deep in his chest. “You’re so pretty,” she whispered against the top of his head, stroking up and down his muzzle, between his eyes.

Her smell made his cock swell and, embarrassed and ashamed of how hard he was in wolf form, he tucked his tail underneath him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked quietly, still smiling as her hand drifted to the underside of his chin, and then his chest, and then his belly.

Yelping, he jumped away, but not before her fingers brushed his cock.

“Oh,” she breathed, wide-eyed as she went red-faced. “ _Oh_.” She leaned back against the tree and crossed her legs.

A wave of musky arousal smacked him across the face and his cock got even harder, more blood rushing to it. He bolted away from Chloe, away from the tree, and ran all the way to other side of the tree line.

“Derek, I’m not angry,” Chloe called, breathless.

He caught the scent of a rabbit in the underbrush and stalked towards it; the rabbit’s heartbeat thumped even faster as he crept closer and closer. The ears swiveled and, within the span of nanosecond, he pounced, his massive paws just barely missing the small animal, and it took off frantically.

“Rawr,” she yelled from her spot on the root and laughed as he started across the meadow as a wolf and reached her as a boy. The laughter faded away into silence and they both glanced down at the hard cock waving in the air, pulsing and red, veins running along the surface.

“Oh, um,” he muttered and froze as her tiny hand wrapped around his cock, the sensation one hundred times more hot that his imagination could ever come up with. He could feel the lines of her palm, the slight bite of her long nails, the cool feel of the charm bracelet he gave her after they broke out of the Edison Group’s containment facility.

She shyly bit her lip and pumped experimentally.

His hips bucked and he moaned, his knees weak. Hesitantly, he wrapped his fingers around the strands of her hair, so soft and thick in his hand, and she took that as encouragement.

 _Now,_ the wolf barked and Derek was too enraptured at the sight of the girl of his dreams pumping his dick to even realize what was happening.

The wolf pulled Chloe’s hands away from his cock and gently pushed her onto her back. _Fuck,_ the human inside of him yelled, _this isn’t how her first time should go,_ but the wolf was far too gone to notice it. Keeping eye contact with the shivering girl, he began to slowly pull up her sweatshirt, watching in rapt astonishment and approval as her bare belly came into view. She hadn’t worn anything under the hoodie. A pink-striped bra held her breasts and he scooted closer, wrapping his arms around her, peppering her face with a mix of kisses and licks, and unhooked her bra with clumsy fingers when she relaxed enough.

He drew the bra away and stared, unabashed, at her breasts. They were small and beaded with sweat, despite the faint chill in the air, and goosebumps pebbled the cream skin, puckered her strawberry-colored nipples.

She looked away as he stared so openly at her; a quick breath told him she was embarrassed and apprehensive.

Without a word, he lowered his head and kissed the valley between her breasts. Her breathing accelerated. He smiled against her skin and leaned up, until he reached her mouth, and kissed her soundly. While she was kissing him, he snuck a hand to stroke her clit and swallowed a startled shriek with his tongue; while she mewled and tried to keep quiet, he kissed down to her shoulder, and sucked hard on the spot where her collarbone began. She was gasping and mewling, her hands tugging and gripping at his hair, her hips arching into his.

She whined when he lifted away to pull off her sweats and panties, admiring the softness of her belly and the sweet mound with dense curls between her thighs, damp with a mixture of sweat and juices.

 _Protection,_ the human yelled, _is in my sweats._

Reluctantly, the wolf trudged back to his pants and searched around until he heard the crackle of plastic and then padded back to his wanton mate. He didn’t know how to open the package and stared very hard at the foil.

 _You do this. Next time, me._ Without another word, the wolf kissed Chloe as passionately as he could, liking the way she wriggled about in his arms, and looked like a goddess, her hair sprawled around her flushed face as she lay on the grass. Moonlight spilled across her, making her unearthly.

Derek took back control and pulled away, looking into Chloe’s eyes. “Are you sure?” he whispered against her shoulder as he tore off a condom and unwrapped it.

“Yes.”

He explored her cunt gently, feeling the slick lips rub against his fingers, and she stroked him. “Do you want to?” he asked.

Silent, she gently rolled the condom down his cock, giving the tip a little kiss before she lay back down. He rolled on top of her and kissed her gently as he rubbed his cock along the line of her pussy lips, coating his cock in her slickness. She moaned and he took the opportunity to murmur how much he loved her, how much he’d loved her since the very first day, and then he took her nipple into his mouth.

She _screamed_ and then clamped her hand tight over her mouth, rocking against him eagerly, pulling his hair to the point of pain as he sucked and sucked, rolling his tongue around the hard nub. When he pulled away, spit dribbled out of his mouth and onto her chest and she seemed to love the sensation, moaning even louder. He sucked the other nipple into his mouth and tugged gently with his teeth until, his cock begging for attention, he released it with a wet pop.

He adjusted his cock until it was right against her, the head nudging her. Bracing himself, he met her eyes and, his mouth against hers, thrust. She tensed, nails drawing lines of blood on his biceps, and he whispered how sorry he was to hurt her against her cheek. The smell of copper filled his nostrils. But, fuck, she was so, so wet, juices coating his balls, so thick and strong it was almost pungent, and tight, like a sheath for his cock, and most of all, _hot_. It was like the Change, only better. He gasped, struggling to breathe against the pleasurable heat that clamped down on his cock.

“Go,” she whispered after what felt like an eternity.

Hesitantly, he withdrew the tiniest bit and thrust. She winced, so he began to play her nipples, sucking and nipping them, tugging and pinching, in hopes of easing her pain. The entire time, he kept shallowly thrusting, feeling her getting slicker and slicker around his cock. Sweat coated her skin, and he couldn’t resist the desire to swipe his tongue across her shoulder. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. Her cunt squeezed him and he nearly came right there.

“Harder,” she murmured, pressing light kisses along his jawline, and he changed his tempo. She mewled and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting her feet on either side of his to gain some leverage to bounce. “Oh,” she sighed as she began to bounce with earnest, her nipples teasing him. Sweat-damp hair clung to her face and her glassy eyes met his.

“I love you,” he blurted out.

She smiled and murmured, “I love you too. I wanna tr-try something. Can you get on your back?”

Fuck, his cock pulsed inside of her, swelling, engorged at the idea of her riding him like his dreams. He rolled onto his back quickly and watched as her eyes widened at the shift of depth, and he knew he was hitting deep inside of her.

“Mm.” She threw her head back as she placed her hands on his chest and began to bounce, slowly and shyly at first, a bit awkwardly, and then her bouncing grew in ferocity, the slick slapping sound of their wet skin meeting a backdrop to the music of her moans and sighs. Her breasts jerked with every thrust, topped with cherry nipples, and he didn’t fight the need to squeeze them and roll the nipples about.

He was sweating profusely, but he couldn’t find any shits to give as he watched his mate frantically on his cock, mewling and gasping, chanting his name like a mantra, her nails digging into his forearms. His balls hit her ass as she kept sliding up and down on his dick, and then she started gyrating her hips and he cunt left a smear of juices across his lower stomach.

“Chloe, I…” he croaked.

“Please,” she begged.

He rolled her over and threw her legs over his shoulders as he pounded into her, his cock swollen and heavy inside of her, watching her eyes close. Each thrust sent her scooting, and he licked and kissed her chest, sucking the underside of her left breast to leave a mark. He held her hips hard enough to bruise and thrust until his hips burned and his knees ached, thrust as she told him she loved him over and over, fucked her like a dirty little slut, his little slut, his cock slamming in and out of her, furiously, her cunt juices dripping everywhere and yes, this wasn’t a dream and he was really fucking his mate into the ground and she was loving it.

He barely even brushed her swollen clit before she keened shrilly and clenched around him. Unable to help himself, he pressed his shoulder against her teeth and rasped, “Bite.”

Her nail leaving scores of red lines down his back, she obeyed and he felt her teeth sink into his shoulder as he thrust, her head bobbing back and forth with the force of his thrusts, hips snapping into hers over and over, her cunt swollen and pink, ready to be full of cum. She bit down even harder and he slammed into her, pinning her against him as he lifted her off the ground and into his lap. Her hands pulled at his hair as he came so hard, he saw stars. He muffled his loud scream with her shoulder, careful not to bite it, as his orgasm ripped through him, making his cock pulse and pound as he filled up the condom with sticky ropes of cum.

“Wow,” Chloe said at last, pressing her sweaty cheek against his, “That was...wow.”

Spent, Derek slumped down onto his back, gasping and shivering as sweat cooled on his skin, and Chloe carefully untangled herself from him.

Blushing, she hobbled back to their clothes and pulled on her bra slowly. “We should get back soon,” she whispered.

Groaning, he climbed to his feet, tied off the condom, and wondered how to dispose of it as he pulled on his sweats, foregoing his underwear; she’d brought a bag with a change of clothes in case it was muddy so he wrapped his briefs in his hoodie and stuck it in there. He stuck it under some underbrush and winced as his t-shirt rubbed against the scratches on his back.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Chloe squeaked as she pulled on her hoodie.

“Chloe, don’t worry about it. It was pretty hot to see you let lose like that.” He drew her into his arms and kissed her gently. “I’m so glad you were my first.”

She smiled and took his hand, letting him lead the way back. “Derek?” she asked as they broke the tree lien. The lights in the house were on and he could see Simon watching a TV show.

“Hm?” He twisted to look at her.

“I love you, honey.”

“I love you too, babe,” he said as they walked to the house, hand-in-hand, werewolf and mate.

The End.

 

 

 


End file.
